


Are you awake?

by gayaf



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayaf/pseuds/gayaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The D-men are sharing attic and Dex admits something personal one night to the annoying poet in the bunk above him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you awake?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy blurb because I am trash

Dex laid on the bottom bunk wide awake. It was the first week back at Samwell from summer vacation and through some rough nights and startling realizations, Dex came to terms with the fact that he liked guys. Especially a certain irritating poet who happened to be sleeping in the bunk above him. It was 1 am, and everything was quiet. Nursey had gone to bed an hour ago, but Dex had to get this out of his system. Maybe if it's out in the open they can both acknowledge it. Be bros and get over it. Dex knew that Nursey wouldn't be weirded out. The most it would do is fuel his ego.  
"Are you still awake?" Dex whispered, sorta hoping he wasn't.  
"Yeah." Nursey responded.  
"I-" Dex stopped himself. "Nevermind." The nerves were getting to him.  
"What?" Nursey asked. Dex sighed.  
"We're friends now right?"  
"Oh course we're friends." Nursey paused. "I actually think you're my best friend."  
"I have to tell you something, but I don't want to in case it makes things weird between us." Dex spoke groggily.  
"What are you gonna confess your love for me?" Nursey chuckled lightly. Dex was completely silent, and Nursey stopped laughing. "Wil. Do you have a crush on me?" Tears were coming to Dex's eyes and Nursey practically jumped off the top bunk.  
"I'm sorry." Dex whispered and stared at Nursey who was standing over him just staring back.  
"Don't be sorry Dexy. But I am kinda mad at you." Nursey sighed. Dex's heart dropped. He didn't say a word. "Now I have to throw my whole seduction plan out the window."  
"You are such an asshole." Dex whined and began to laugh. Nursey took a seat on the bed.  
"I couldn't help myself. I just thought I was so obvious with my feelings." Nursey sighed and placed a gentle hand on Dex's shoulder.  
"I was worried I would lose you." Dex mumbled.  
"You can't get rid of me that easily." Nursey chuckled. Dex grinned and pulled Nursey by the shirt into him. They were chest to chest, their limbs entangling. Their faces close, but not touching. Their breathing was heavy as they stared at the other. After a few seconds Nursey crashed his lips onto Dex's and they let out all of their frustration and passion out. Nursey pulled apart grinning.  
"Damn. We should have done this freshman year." He smiled.  
"Oh yeah definitely." Dex responded and brought his lips back up to meet Nursey's.  
"I'm tired." Nursey mumbled against Dex's lips.  
"Me too." Dex yawned and wrapped his arms around Nursey, who was still laying on top of him.  
"Goodnight Dexy." Nursey spoke sleepily.  
"Goodnight Nurse." Dex smiled and drifted off to sleep with a stupid smile plastered on his face.


End file.
